Jealous
by Commandant of Heart
Summary: He was not jealous. He was the Great Zelos Wilder! He had everything. So what was this feeling? Familyfic! XD Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters.

**Jealous**

Zelos never thought the day would come where he would be jealous would ever come.

He was the Great Zelos Wilder! He was rich, handsome, and famous. He had a status that was second only to the king. There was no one in Tethe'alla who didn't know of the Great Zelos Wilder. He had a huge mansion. He had beautiful women lusting after him everywhere he went. He had everything.

Never did he think that he would ever be jealous.

Zelos stood in the corner at an inn of some Sylvarant town called Asgard. He stood there observing the scene before him.

"Raine, I don't need it! I'm- achoo! Per-perfectly fine!" a silver haired half-elf protested from beneath a bundle of blankets.

"Genis, take the medicine. You have a fever and you're sneezing. You clearly have a cold. Take the medicine. It'll help you get better." Raine ordered her brother.

The fever must have made the poor half elf delirious for he did something that he would never had even dreamed of doing.

He clamped his mouth shut and told her, "No." Raine just looked at her brother patiently, albeit less patiently then before.

"Genis, please take the medicine. You'll have to take the medicine if you want to get better soon." Raine tried again.

"No." was the stubborn reply.

Zelos stared at the two siblings amusedly. Genis had never been defiant of Raine before. Seeing the half-elf defiant now was an amusing display. Staring at the two siblings, his expression became dark. It was starting to look less amused as his thoughts began to wander.

Why couldn't his relationship with Seles be like that? Why couldn't they be like brother and sister? Why did she hate him so much? What their parents did shouldn't have to ruin their own relationship.

He stared at the two half-elves, a sadness in his eyes.

_ "Hey Seles, how are you? Feeling any better?" an eight year old Zelos asked his half-elven sister. He stared at his sister, lying on the bed. She was a shivering, sniffling mess. Watery eyes turned to him._

_ "I'm okay." was Seles' reply._

_ "You don't look okay. Have you taken your medicine yet?" he asked, looking at the tray of medicine at the bed stand. It was untouched. Seles looked away from him._

_ "I don't wanna." She pouted._

_ "Seles," he sighed, "If you don't take the medicine it'll only take longer for you to get better."_

_ "But it's gross tasting!" she complained._

_ "I know it's gross, but you should still take it. It'll help you get better, faster, so please, Seles? Will you please take the medicine?" he asked his sister._

_ She stared at him for a bit before struggling to sit up. He moved to help her sit up before handing her the little cup of vile tasting liquid. She took the cup and grimaced. She looked at him again with pleading eyes._

_ "Please?" he begged._

_ Seles sighed a little and brought the cup to her, face wrinkling at the smell. Opening her mouth, she downed the medicine in one gulp. She quickly handed the little cup back to her brother and grabbed the glass of water he was holding._

_ "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Zelos asked, taking the glass from his sister when she was done. Seles' response was to pout._

_ "Oh! I got you a present, Seles. I hope you like it." he smiled, bringing out a teddy bear from a bag he had set on the floor. He handed the bear to her. Seles stared at the bear, blushing a bit._

_ "Thank you... brother."_

A bitter smile made its way to his face. She used to call him brother. He used to be a brother... but not anymore. Ever since her mom had killed his mother nothing had been the same. She never called him brother anymore. She didn't even talk to him if he could help it. Now, he was the Chosen One, the Chosen One and nothing more.

_ "Hey Seles!" he greeted her when he got to her room in the abbey. She gasped when she saw him, clearly surprised. She had not been expecting him to come visit her. Her surprise quickly disappeared as her face hardened into an emotionless mask, a hard look in her eyes._

_ "What are you doing here?" she demanded._

_ "What? I can't come and visit my sister when she's sick?" he asked, acting hurt when in truth he was hurt by her cold attitude towards him._

_ "So, how are you?" he asked, trying to start a conversation with her. They rarely ever saw each other, with her stuck in an abbey miles away from his home and him expected not to associate half-elves since he was the Chosen One. Although he was worried when he heard she was sick, he had to admit he was happy to have an excuse to visit her. She was the only family he had._

_ "I'm fine Chosen One." she replied politely._

_ He flinched at her tone and usage of his title. They were family. She didn't have to be so polite. She didn't have to use his title. Not even his fans used his title. Why was it that the only person he didn't want to use his title use it?_

_ "Now, if your done I ask that you leave Chosen One." She told him curtly._

_ His eyes widened and he could feel his jaw almost drop._

_ "Le-leave? But I just got here Seles!" he protested. He came here all the way from Meltokio just to visit her and she was already telling him to leave._

_ "Chosen One, I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to. I would hate to prevent you from performing your duties. So I ask that you leave immediately Chosen One." she told him thornily. He winced at her words._

_ "Uh… I'll leave then… I guess. Here, I'll leave these here," he said, setting a bouquet he had gotten for her on a table, "Hope you get better soon, Seles."_

_ The moment he was far away enough from her room he let his shoulders slump._

_ "She still hates me…"_

He watched the two half-elves coldly, a strange emotion growing within him. It was like anger… and resentment. But not quite. Was this… jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He was the Great Zelos Wilder. There was nothing for him to be jealous of. He couldn't be jealous. He couldn't…

"I don't need it Raine!" Genis whined. Zelos' eyes hardened into a glare.

"Just take the medicine, brat."

He couldn't be jealous. He wasn't jealous. Was he...?

* * *

Woohoo! Done! XD I love Zelos and Seles family stuff. So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
